


우리 우주(Your Galaxies)

by Junhonk



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Composer!Yongguk, Domestic Fluff, English Teacher!Himchan, Fluff, Himchan talks about his day, M/M, Yongguk is whipped, banghim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhonk/pseuds/Junhonk
Summary: The best part of their day is when Himchan comes home.





	우리 우주(Your Galaxies)

**Author's Note:**

> (the Korean part of the title translates to "our universe" : ))

Any normal person would've been frightened when they heard their apartment door slam and the metal of the shoe rack clang against the wall. But Yongguk didn't consider himself to be normal, so he didn't think much of it when his gut reaction was to smile. But maybe it was normal since the door slamming had become synonymous with "I'm back, love" and he knew that the shoe rack clanging meant he would soon be faced with the most important person in the world in his little universe.

 

Yongguk was still working on his laptop, but Himchan walked into their apartment to see his boyfriend smiling brightly before turning his head to face Himchan. 

 

"I swear to God Bbang, I could win the lottery and meet all of my Idols in one day but I still wouldn't be as happy as I am everytime I come home to your smile." Himchan sighed lightly and turned towards the sink to begin unpacking his lunch. Meanwhile, Yongguk's smile had somehow managed to get even wider at the unexpected-yet-kind-of-expected comment. Every now and then Himchan would suddenly say exactly what was on his mind, without realizing it. They had gotten past the stage of the younger trying to hide his face after realizing that he had voiced his thoughts loud and clear and Yongguk standing there smiling like a damn fool, not helping the situation. Now, Yongguk still smiled like a damn fool, but Himchan didn't worry about trying to save face, they both knew that they were whipped for each other.

Yongguk saved the song he had been working on and set his laptop on the table. He put his hands on his knees and began standing up, but stopped after hearing a curt, "Don't you dare move, I'm joining." 

 

Smile still on his face, Yongguk relaxed his muscles and fell back into the couch. He didn't have to wait long before the cushion next to him dipped and upon looking down, he was welcomed with the sight of Himchan's head in his lap. Himchan looked up at him just as Yongguk's fingers began to move to his hair and play with it, only after moving two stray strands from his eyes.  The eyes bore into his own, which had turned into small crescents. 

 

"What's got you so smiley today?" Himchan inquired as he began smiling himself. 

 

"My good fortune." Himchan crooked an eyebrow at this, and Yongguk's thumb moved to stroke the younger's cheek. The subject was dropped and the two sat there, enjoying the pure presence of each other. Yongguk had kept his thumb travelling over the expanse of Himchan's soft cheek, while his other hand had found it's way to Himchan's, wrapping around it in a soft embrace. Yongguk's warmth was seeping into Himchan and making it's way to his brain to ask why Himchan didn't work from home. Work from home... Work. Himchan let out a loud laugh. 

 

Any normal person would've been startled, but Yongguk didn't consider himself to be normal. He took this as his cue to grab a cake knife and cut through the silence. 

 

"How was your day at work Channie?" He asked in a quiet voice, though his voice still filled up the room. 

 

"Well first, I'd like to remind you that you're a mind reader-" Himchan’s eyes were back on Yongguk's.

 

"And second, it wasn't terrible. Actually, now that I think about it, today was quite entertaining." Yongguk shifted his hand to brush another hair out of his love's face and hummed, urging the other to elaborate. It was good that Himchan's other hand wasn't occupied, as he tended to get animated when telling stories. Especially entertaining ones. 

 

"So, you know about the essay prompt I gave my ninth graders, right?" Yongguk nodded, remembering how they had talked one night over dinner about their expectations for the papers and the contents. 

 

"Well today they were due, and I had some kids present them. So, I made sure that they all either had them up on their computers or printed out and on their desks, and then I asked if anyone wanted to read theirs to the class. Usually I have a fair amount of kids who volunteer, but there were a lot less this time. I think one of my regulars wrote a gay story, maybe she was afraid to share it. The place was filled with hetero, I don't blame her." 

 

A low rumble of laughter rumbled in Yongguk's chest. 

 

"But anyway, I think about eight students read in my morning class. I've got some great writers in that class so I was 100% ready. The first girl got up and started reading hers, and the first thing I thought was 'oh here we go!'” Himchan waived his hands in an imitation of excitement, but dropped his hands quickly and kept talking.

 

“She continued on and through the story and slowly I was a little less excited? I don't mean to be rude but I was kind of loosing interest." Himchan sighed, and Yongguk began tracing circles around the back of Himchan's hand. 

 

"And so she finished writing hers, and then the second girl came up. I've gotta say, the ways these kids showed that the story took place in a modern year were creative. They utilized apps and cell phones and such. But anyway the next two went, after they finished some kids presented their research papers but oh my God Bbang, I thought I was listening to a live reading of wattpad!” Himchan made an exasperated gesture and Yongguk quickly caught Himchan’s free hand and held it close, allowing Himchan to begin calming down. He took a deep breath and exhaled before he began again. 

 

“The last girl to go was the one that I told you was practically born for English. Hers didn't disappoint. At all. I swear it was like I was right there in front of her characters, and I could picture everything about them being in love.” Himchan’s expression had turned dreamy, and Yongguk couldn’t help but be captivated. 

 

“She also only used 'you' and 'I'. It was nice cause I could listen and think about you Gukkie. I'm not sure how she knew it but she wasn't off by one bit. Your eyes  _ are _ like galaxies." By then, Himchan was staring at his boyfriend, or rather, his universe that held the most precious galaxies anyone could search for.  Yongguk held his stare, letting it sink in for the millionth time that he was so incredibly lucky to have this person in his time and heart. He leaned down just as Himchan sat up on his elbows, and their lips connected effortlessly. Nothing had changed from the first time they kissed. The thrill of a first kiss still burned in their veins, but it was now accompanied with the familiar rhythms of heartbeats pulsing and the love from the other person filling up the void that was left in them when they parted. 

 

Yongguk moved his hand to Himchan's back, strong and supporting when the other shifted to sit in his lap. The kiss continued through this, their lips traversing familiar territory. Himchan brought his hands up to Yongguk's back, placing them over his shoulder blades. The older's hand remained on his back, though the other was brought up to the back of his neck. After a few moments in their combined universe, Himchan pulled back ever so slightly and spoke gently, 

 

"So in conclusion, she needs to become an author,” 

  
  


A peck.

  
  


“ these kids are definitely still fifteen,”

 

Another.

 

“ and there was waaay too much hetero." 

 

Himchan laughed, and Yongguk smiled before the younger moved back in. To Yongguk’s chagrin, he stopped not a moment after. But then Yongguk saw that Himchan had forgotten something in his previous statements, that he wanted to speak to now. 

  
"And I love you a lot, my stunning universe. I really do."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow two in 24 hours. This procrastination is really riling up my inspiration !!  
> banghimbanghimbanghimbanghim  
> Imma just say now that this is actually based off of real events from my English class today, and it was actually my beta that talked about wattpad..  
> "twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder what you're at." What a movie Alice in Wonderland is, huh? Sorry, I'm watching it and I got distracted by the smoll mouse that's highkey drunk. 
> 
> Thank you my beta once again for reading my word vomit and attempting to make sense of it, 我爱你！
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading, and I hope you guys like this sappy sack of fluff and mess.  
> Goodnight and good day to everyone, and remember to eat well and stay healthy!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated : ))
> 
> But do tell me,  
> "Why is a Raven like a writing desk?"


End file.
